Without A Reason
by TheBatcave
Summary: oneshot...ChiChi is worried about Gohan after Goku dies. WARNING: SUICIDE FIC! COMPLETE! I've added some stuff to chapters 3, 4 and 5! PLEEZ have a look if yer interested :D
1. Why?

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 1: Why?**

"Gohan? Where is he? GOHAN?"

Chi-Chi ran into her only son's bedroom only to find it empty and the window was wide open with the white curtains blowing wildly.

"Now where did he go?"

Gohan hadn't been the same since his father died a couple of months ago. He was quiet, secretive and acting quite suspicious as he never took his sweat bands off his arms, even when he was being yelled at by his mother to do so. He also kept disappearing quite often out of his room and not coming back until the early hours of the morning.

ChiChi had not seen him smile for ages, and she often grounded him to see it it would stop him from leaving. Everytime she tried to ask him what was wrong the answer was always, 'Mom, I'm fine.'

Chi-Chi wwent down stairs and reached for the phone where she dialled a number.

"Bulma? Have you seen Gohan?"

"No. He's not ran off again as he? That's the fourth time this week!"

"Actually, the fifth. He went yesterday lunch too."

"Have you tried talking to him."

"Yeah, but he keeps telling me he's fine."

"Well, I suggest that you go and speak to him when he gets back."

"Okay, thanks! You are a true friend!"

"No problem, bye!"

Chi-Chi put the phone back onto the receiver.

"Gohan, where are you?"

* * *

Elsewhere, near the river, an eleven year old saiyan hybrid was lying on the grass under a tree. His gi had blood stains on it. Gohan was just lying there with his eyes half open as if he were depressed he looked up into the night sky and thought about his father.

But the more he thought about him, the more he thought about Cell and the more wanted to do it.

Gohan lifted one of his wrists in the air and put it in front of his face. He took his sweat band off to reveal plenty of cuts that hadn't yet healed. He then raised his other hand which was the same, but he held a small kitchen knife in it.

He place the sharp metal onto his wrist and dragged it across his torn flesh. It started bleeding immediately.

Gohan held his wrist above his face just to see if he had caused enough damage. Warm, red bood dripped onto his face, hair and neck.

A couple of hours later, his arms had finally stopped bleeding. He felt quite dizzy and his vision had blurred a little.

* * *

Chi-Chi continued to pace up and down Gohan's room. Then, the boy suddenly fell in through the window on all fours. He grunted a bit and managed to get onto his feet.

"Gohan, take off those bands!"

"What? No."

Chi-Chi for her son's arms and managed to grab it. She tookthe sweat bandoff and was horrified at what she found.

"Gohan. Why?"

**THE END**

**Plz Review**


	2. Reflection

**Without A Reason**

**I lied! It's not a oneshot!**

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

Chi-Chi placed the new born Goten onto her lap, and she began to feed him through his bottle. She was sitting at at the table with dinner already laid out on the table. Life hadn't been easy in the Son home. Goku had died almost half a year ago by the hands of Cell and Ox-King had also passed away several months ago from contracting Goku's fatal heart disease.

"Gohan, dinner's ready!"

Meanwhile, in the young half breed's room, all life seemed to have died around him as the eleven year old Gohan was lying on his bed listening to extremely depressing music. As soon as he heard his mother calling him he turned it off and headed down stairs.

"There you are, I was wondering where you went!" said Chi-Chi in a cheerful tone. Gohan just looked at her coldly.

"You knew perfectly well where I was," he said in an even tone as he sat down on the floor against the wall.

"Gohan! I thought you knew better than that! Stop sulking and eat your food. Remember what yourfather use to say... a true super saiyan eats everything on his plate!"

"Don't mention him!" yelled Gohan.

"Why? You love your father!"

"I don't. I hate him!"

"Gohan, don't talk about your father that way!"

"Just shut up!"

Th angered saiyan rose to his feet.

"I hate him, and I hate you, and Goten! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Goten started crying as Gohan ran up to his room.

Gohan angrily walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He could feel his saiyan side take control...

"That's it! I've had it!"

He shoved his foot through his bookcase and came to a mirror which hung on the wall. He looked at his reflection which only aggrivated him more. Gohan threw his fist at the mirror and let the pieces scatter onto the wooden floor. Gohan looked at his hand and warm red blood started to drip onto the shattered mirror. The blood kept reminding him of the events of his father's death.

"You silly boy, that was completely unnecessary! You should have let me do it for you!"

Gohan turned around and saw Cell standing infront of his window.

"You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination. Just like you always have been."

"I'm still here though, whether you like it or not."

"You're not Cell!"

"No, actually, I'm really not."

"You're the cause of all this! I HATE YOU!"

"You hate everybody!"

"NO!"

"That's it! Let your anger become you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Gohan lunged at Cell who had disappeared, and threw chimself out the woindow before he started to ascend.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Suicide

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 3: Suicide**

Gohan realised what he had done. He quickly descended again. His hair turn black again and he landed on the ground sobbing to himself. Gohan removed both his wrist bands to reveal the cuts. He noticed that he'd missed his major vein each time.

"I can't do this anymore. I need to end this now!" Gohan rose to his feet, then a devilish smile appeared on his face. "Besides, I've got a few bones to pick with someone."

He ran into the house so fast that not even Chi-Chi saw him. He went into his room and picked up a piece of shattered mirror off the floor. Gohan held the sharp end over his wrist. Without any hesitation or regret whatsoever, Gohan harshly dragged the mirror across his flesh.

Gohan felt short shooting pains which soon became contant stinging as his wrist began to burn. He fell onto all fours and was fighting to stay conscious as the blood got everywhere and his vision blurred. Gohan new there was no turning back now, and finally gave up. Gohan's body lay behind the door.

* * *

"Man, no deaths whatsoever today!" 

King Yemma was as bored as HFIL as no one had died.

"No wait, here's one!"

Gohan walked up to the giant desk and just stood there waiting for his sentence.

"Hmmm, ah, Son Gohan! I never thought I'd see you hear until you'd at least gone through your mid-life crisis."

Gohan raised an eye brow.

"Ahem. Well, let's see now... you've kept your body because of all the good deeds in your life. But you have ended your own life by commiting suicide. Therefore, I must send you down to HFIL."

Gohan excepted the consequences of his actions. He fell through the trap door beneath his feet. He fell through complete darkness until he landed on a great big pile 'a -- never mind. He landed with a huge thud on the hard ground of HFIL. Gohan got up and took a look at his surroundings and his new home. Then he picked up a power level that was all too familiar to him ...

"Cell ..." he stated in that even tone of his. He powered up to super saiyan 2 instantly as he knew he would now be able to avenge all of the people Cell had ever hurt. Plus have a little fun ...

Cell was alone. The other villains were out an about miles away. Cell was just meditating. Suddenly, his eyes shot open when he sensed a huge power heading straight for him. Chills were sent down his spine as he realised that it was Gohan. In what seemed like a flash, Gohan landed in front of him with the same devilish smile that he wore before he killed himself.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" taunted Gohan. He took a step forward as Cell took a step back. Cell looked to his right and saw an open space that he could escape in, but ...

"You'll never make it. I'd rip out your spine before you couldtake half a step. And, well, your legs would get very far without a spine would they?"

Cell was terrified beyond anything. Gohan eventually backed him into a wall, but kept walking towards him. Gohan quickly threw a punch at Cell who shut his eyes as he new that it would be very painful. He opened them again to see that Gohan had his fist at the side of Cell's face.

"That would have taken off your head."

Cell didn't dare move.

"Think yourself lucky that I'm still merciful when I've ascended. But ... I want to have a little fun while I'm down here."

Gohan turned round then turned back and kicked Cell back into the wall that he just came off to try and escape from him. Cell was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. He stayed sat upright against he wall. Gohan decided to torment him a little more before beating him down again. He crouched down in front of him. Cell gasped a little as Gohan leaned forward and whispered something into his ear.

"Don't - try - anything ... "

His words were full of darkness and threat, and hate. Cell was shaking. Gohan was way to close to him, and his words made him cower even more. There was nothing he could do.Suddenly, he felt him softly biting his neck. He gathered all the strength he had left and pushed Gohan off him. Cell was so shocked he couldn't speak. Meanwhile, Gohan flipped himself onto his feet and revealed a devious look on his face.

"So, the big bad android has some fight left in him!"

Cell finally found his voice.

"What were you doing?"

"Sorry, but I told you I wanted some fun while I'm down here!"

Cell was disgusted at the boy'a attitude, but too scared to even notice that. Gohan walked over to the android and grabbed him by the neck. He dragged his head down do that their faces were almost touching.

"I am SO gonna beat you up!"

Gohan threw him aside like a piece of garbage. Cell struggled to look at his attacker, who smirked evilly back at him.

**PLZ REVIEW**


	4. Torture

**Without A Reason**

**I'm afraid that Gohan's going to be a little rough ... not to mention playing dirty ... shouldn't have said that, read on ...**

**Chapter 4: Torture**

Cell landed on his back. He was burning with pain and breathing heavily. He was covered in small wounds.

" ... And by the way, no one lives forever," said Gohan. He was walking around Cell slowly in circles. "But, I can carry on torturing for a few unbelievably long eternities if I want to ..."

Cell tried to push himself into a sitting position, but Gohan slammed him back down again by placing his foot on his chest.

"... and I REALLY want to torture you."

Gohan pressed his foot down harder. Cell screamed out in agony. Gohan took his foot off him and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at him with his emotionless face.

"Get up," he said quietly. His voice sounded threatening. Cell was fighting to stay conscious, never mind getting up. "I said get up!" Gohan raised his voice. Cell struggled to get onto his elbows. "Fine." Just as Cell regained balance on his elbows, he tried to sit up, but Gohan was getting impatient waiting for him to get up. He walked over to him and placed his feet on either side of Cell's waste and looked down on him smirking.

"What are you staring at?" sneered Gohan, smirking down at his victim.

He watched as Cell tried to get up, but never succeeded. Gohan was fed up with waiting, and dropped onto his knees, now straddling him. Gohan grabbed Cell's neck and roughly held him down. Gohan leaned forward and put the index finger on his other hand in between Cell's eyes. Cell got even more frightened as he saw a tiny blue light on the end of his finger, which happened to be heavily concentrated energy.

He gathered some more strength left in him, and head-butted Gohan. It didn't do much good though as it only knoked his headback a little. At least it stopped him firing his little blast.

"Are you threatening me?" Gohan was talking to Cell as if he were a five year old. He was still sat on him. "Hello?" Cell didn't move. One of his eyes was half open.

Gohan was getting frustrated as Cell wasn't answering. He harshly punched Cell in the chest. Cell threw himself forward and coughed up blood, which splattered all over Gohan's arm.

"Ew. I thought you didn't have any circulation when you dead, oh well ... "

Gohan got up onto his feet, dragging Cell up with him. Gohan turned him around and slammed him into the wall, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Still not had enough, huh?"

He threw him back onto the floor again, and stared at him with amusement.

"Hey Goku, get over here!" yelled King Kai. Goku ran over to him.

"What is it, King Kai?"

King Kai pointed over to the crystal ball.

"Hehe!" Gohan stared at Cell, thinking he looked funny as he crawled slowly over to the wall again. "Gee, I never realised how much you love that wall!" Cell ignored him and tried to sit up. "Do you want me to help you?"

Gohan jumped onto his knees and shoved Cell against the wall. I horrible snap was heard coming from Cell's shoulder. Gohan leant on him to make his pain worse.

"There, happy?" Gohan brushed his lips across his neck, while chuckling silently. Cell shuddered. It felt cold and bitter. He continued staring ahead, not saying anything, and hoping that it was all just a nightmare. Gohan licked him. Cell shuddered with loathing and grimaced at the feeling. Gohan caught Cell off guard and head-butted him hard, sending him into the floor.

**PLZ REVIEW**


	5. Rescued

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 5: Rescued**

"What is it King Kai?"

King Kai pointed to the crystal ball.

"Look."

Goku walked over to it and sat down so he could see what was going on. He was shocked to see Cell on his side with his eyes shut tight with agony. But what shocked him the most was Gohan as he came into view. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

"G-Gohan?" he said. "What is he doing down there?"

"Gohan had killed himself."

"But why?"

"He had been cutting himself for months since you died."

"But why would he torture someone. I know its Cell, but even he doesn't deserve this."

Goku got onto his feet.

"I have to stop him!"

"I'll talk to the Grand Kai ..."

Meanwhile, in HFIL ...

Cell remained on his side. Gohan saw that there was no way he could defend himself or even get up for that matter.

"What's the matter?"

Gohan stepped over Cell and straddled him again. Gohan reached over and took Cell's hand.

"So ... are you sorry?"

Cell didn't answer. Gohan got hold of Cell's middle finger and viciously snapped it back. Cell cried out in pain.

"Say you're sorry."

He still didn't answer. Gohan took his index finger and snapped it backwards also.

"Say it!"

Cell didn't respond. Gohanthrew Cell's arm down.

"You really are a stubborn piece of sh- "

Before Gohan could finish Cell threw his other arm at him. Gohan caught it and clasped their hands together.

"Come on! You can do better than that!"

Gohan began squeezing Cell's hand. Cell wanted to cry out, but before he could ...

"Don't make a sound!"

Cell shut up as both he and Gohan heard his hand snap under the pressure. Violet blood started dripping onto the floor. Gohan still didn't let go, he only squeezed even harder, not even notice that his hand was bleeding too.

A stray tear left Cell's eye. The bones in his hand were completely shattered.

Gohan then used his other hand to choke Cell. Cell could do nothing. Both his arms were useless. Cell was just about to fall completely unconscious until he felt Gohan being knocked off him.

"What the hell was that for!"

Goku ignored Gohan and placed his hand on Cell's shoulder.

King Kai was tapping his foot on the grass. He raised his head as Goku appeared in front of him with Cell, who was completely knocked out. He was terribly distraught as he saw Cell's condition.

"We need to get him inside ..."

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Androids Can Cry

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 6: Androids Can Cry**

Cell began to stir as his eyelids began to flutter.

"Urgh ..." he moaned as he held onto his head. He slowly opened his eyes to find a familiar looking face staring down at him. Cell's eyes widened in shock as he cowered into a corner of the small room he was in.

"Woa, woa! Hey! It's okay! It's me!"

Cell snapped back to reality as he saw that it was only Goku. He could feel just a fraction of relief going through him as he slid down the wall and onto his backside.

"Cell, are you okay?"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried. Cell buried his head into his arms. King Kai was stunned as he stood near the door.

"Remarkable. I never knew that people like him could shed tears like that."

It was true. Not even Goku expected him to break down like that. They both went outside through the doorway, since there wasn't a door.

"I didn't know androidsnew how tocry," said King Kai.

"I didn't know if they _could_ cry! And you're supposed to know everything!" pouted Goku. King Kai let out a big sigh.

"Well, I guess I'd better see if Cell can stay up here while we figure out what to do with Gohan."

"And I'll go and see if Cell's alright."

Just as Goku turned to go inside, King Kai decided to give him some advice ...

"Goku! Be on your guard. We still don't know exactly what happened to him, or what he's feeling right now. He might decide to attack you. And don't forget that he's still a lot stronger than you."

"I will."

King Kai went over to the Grand Kai's place as Goku went inside.

"Cell."

Cell was staring blankly at nothing as he was still sat in the corner with his head leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Goku could tell that he was lying. He went and sat down next to him.

"No you're not. Now tell me what's really bugging you."

Cell began to feel uneasy. He didn't want to talk about it or even think about it for that matter.

"You can trust me."

"I've never trusted anyone my whole life." Goku was beat at that answer.

"Well, now's a good time to start." Cell looked away from Goku as he carried on. "Cell, if you're gonna get through this, you need a friend."

"I've never had a friend," said Cell dimly.

**Plz Review though it was a short chapter**


	7. Sleep Tight

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 7: Sleep Tight**

Goku had never seen that side of Cell. He walked out of the room, leaving Cell alone for a while to catch up with King Kai.

Goku stumbled in front of the building where King Kai was just coming out. Something was wrong as Goku could see that he had a serious expression on his face.

"King Kai? What's going on?"

King Kai finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Goku … Gohan is no longer in HFIL. We think he's up here somewhere."

"What!"

Meanwhile, Cell was still sat in his little corner, staring into nothing. Meditating didn't help him block out the thoughts of his attacker and arch-nemesis. He thought that maybe if he tried to go to sleep, it would help.

Cell hesitantly got up onto his feet and lay down on the bed that he woke up on. Surprisingly, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Cell could feel relief wash over him as all his troubles seemed to fade away in a dreamless sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, the psychotic saiyan half-breed teenager who attacked him was stood in the doorway, watching his victim sleep. The ascended saiyan silently walked over to Cell, and sat beside him on the small bed.

"Cell. Wake up!" he said. Cell didn't budge.

"Hello? HEY!" He still didn't move, nor flinch.

Cell was in a world of his own at the moment. Everything was black. It seemed to sooth him. He then felt something on his lips, something that seemed to be kissing him. Cell ignored it as he thought that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Suddenly, after a few minutes, he felt something sliding into his mouth.

His eyes shot open as he realised that Gohan _was_ kissing him. Gohan released him.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna nap the whole day away!"

Cell was still suffering from aftershock.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in barely a whisper, too frightened to force any more words out.

"It was the only way I could wake you up. I was like, yelling and nothing! And it was kinda nice any way, you don't taste that bad!"

Cell stared wide-eyed at Gohan, who smirked back at him.

"I know. You're scared! Don't worry, I'm not gonna waste anymore of you're precious blood. But I know a thousand ways to hurt you, that won't spill a drop!"

Cell threw his arm at him. Gohan caught it, flipped him onto the floor on his side, and jerked him arm back, snapping it out of place. Gohan jammed one of his feet into his spine so he couldn't move.

"I always knew you had a sensitive side!"

Goku barged in a matter of seconds. "Gohan! Stop it!"

Gohan's expression seemed to soften. "Daddy?" The other reason he went to otherworld in the first place was to be with his father.

"Gohan, I want you to leave Cell alone, okay?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you."

**You wanted yelling between Goku and Gohan, well ya gettingyelling between Goku and Gohan... next time ... I'M SO EVIL!**

**PLZ REVIEW**


	8. Betrayal

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**

"You want to talk to me right now?" asked Gohan, still holding Cell's arm back in an unbreakable grasp.

"Yes, can you come outside with me?"

Gohan roughly slammed his arm down and followed his father outside, glaring evilly at Cell on the way. King Kai was left with him as they walked to the top of a hill. They sat down on the grass, and Goku looked over at his son, who looked back. Gohan knew that he was in trouble, plus Goku had one of those 'fatherly-concern' looks on his face.

"Gohan, why did you kill yourself?"

Gohan didn't answer, he continued to stare at his father through the single golden strand of hair that hung over his eyes.

"Gohan?"

Gohan could feel his anger and hatred begin to reach a boiling point, and his stare became furious as he shot murder at his father through his eyes.

"Son, say something, anything!"

"I ..."

"You what?"

"I hate you," he said in an even tone. Goku was hurt by his words.

"What did you say?" said Goku in barely a whisper.

"You heard what I said."

"But, Gohan, I don't understand!"

Gohan raised his voice as his blood started to boil.

"How much clearer do I have to make it? Do you want me to right it down for you?"

Goku was insulted. He knew his knowledge about Earth and life itself was below average, but he had expected to hear something like that from Vegeta, not his own son.

"Gohan, how could you say something like that?"

"Easy, I just did! I hate you, remember?"

"But ..."

"See? Listen, I did it again!"

"Gohan!"

"What?" Gohan began to mock him. He was talking to him as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why are you being like this?" Gohan got on to his feet.

"Why the hell do you care?"

Goku got up too.

"Because I love you! I'm your father!"

"No you don't! If you had, you would have stayed at home with us!"

"Gohan, that was for the good of the planet!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

"GOHAN, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!"

"GOHAN!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! YOU SHOULD BE ROTTING IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Goku puched Gohan in the face. The impact knocked Gohan off balance. Goku couldn't believe what he had just done. Gohan spun back round to reveal blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Ow ..." he said flatly. He began smirking again. "My turn." Gohan kicked Goku in the stomach, then elbowed him in the back of the head. Goku was knocked out on the floor on his stomach in a pool of blood which poured from his head.

* * *

"Goku should be back soon."

King Kai was tapping his foot. He looked back to see that Cell was still trembling.

"I don't understand you Cell! You've never taken something like this so badly! What could Gohan possibly do to you that you can't handle?"

"He, uh ..."

"He what?"

"He kissed me."

"But, but why?"

"I dunno, probably to scare me. It sure as hell worked."

"I know it did."

Cell was confused. He was about to say something, but nothing came out.

"Wow, Cell, you sounded just like Gohan, that was a pretty good impersonation!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Over here stupid!"

Gohan was stood at the doorway ...

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I'll not be on fanfiction until the 29th July.**

**Oh yeah! It seems like yesterday! As of 25th July, I will have been a member here for a whole year!**


	9. So Alone

**Without A Reason**

**Chapter 9: So Alone**

Gohan began walking slowly over to King Kai and Cell.

"You know what I hate?" Lightening crackled around him. "When people talk about me behind my back, and I _really_ hate when people take things away from me!"

"Gohan, you need to stop and think about this!" said King Kai with his arms out in front. Cell was sat in his little corner, not saying anything, but staring innocently at Gohan.

"There's nothing to think about. I'm pissed off, you're in my way, and you know what happens to people who get in my way ..." King Kai gulped. "They end up like my father, painfully sleepy."

Gohan held out hispalm at King Kai, and with just his energy, King Kai was sent flying out of the room and head first onto a rock.

"Sometimes they linger for a couple of minutes."

Cell was still staring at him. If anyone saw his face, they'd feel sorry for him.

"Now, where were we? Oh darn, I forgot!" said Gohan as if he were presenting a toddler's TV show. "I know! Why don't we start over!"

Gohan sat against the wall right next to Cell, who had his head leaning against the wall and staring blankly ahead. Gohan leaned on him and looked up at his face.

"What's up?"

Cell didn't say anything.

"Come on, I thought you enjoyed pain!"

Well, technically Cell enjoyed _causing_ pain. He then felt Gohan taking his hand into his. He clasped their hands together and started squeeezing again. Cell didn't make a sound, nor did he flinch, he was calm and still staring ahead. Gohan let go of him and got onto his feet.

"What is wrong with you?"

"The same thing that's up with you."

Gohan was suprised.

"So you've finally found your voice! And what do you mean by that? How can you possibly know what I'm feeling right now?"

"Because I feel it everyday."

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Alone."

Gohan was listening. It was true, he felt so alone.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know what it feels like."

"No you don't!" said a tearful Gohan. "How could you know anything about me?"

"I just do okay?"

"No you don't!"

Gohan threw Cell across the room.

"Yes I do."

"STOP IT!"

Gohan ran over to him and started punching him as he could as tears streamed down his face.

Elsewhere, Goku began to stir.

"Urg, what happened. Oh no! Gohan!"

Back in the room, Gohan was still tearfully beating Cell down, but the more he did, the weaker he felt.

"You don't feel anything!"

Goku appeared behing him. Something was wrong, Goku looked at his son in confusion as he struck between sobs.

"Just go away!"

That was it, Gohan descended to his normal state as he fell to the ground cying. Cell got up onto his feet as Goku ran over to his son to comfort him. Cell quietly limped outside and ran as fast as he could, leaving the crying boy in his father's arms.

**THE END**

**Finished! At last! **

**Plz Review**


End file.
